Standing By
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: Sloane's hard labor forces Mark and Lexie to make a big decison. She asks her self is if she can stand by while he dates Teddy and he asked hismself whether he's standing by the right person. Who woudld you choose? Bad Summary! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Standing By**

**Chapter 1**

When Sloane came into the E.R screaming in pain because she was in labor, Lexie couldn't help but comfort the girl, who so desperately wanted her mother. She wanted to feel hatred for the girl who she blamed for breaking her and Mark up, but she couldn't because she realized that she was part of the decision. It still made her furious that Mark chose Sloane, which he didn't know from Adam over her who he'd spend many night sharing secrets and telling stories too. She now looked at Teddy and Mark from the window of the trauma room and wished it was her who was holding Mark's hand. She missed him. Then she snapped back to reality, in which she heard her name being called into the trauma room.

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Grey" Teddy yelled form the trauma room. "Sloane is yelling for you." She called. Lexie walked into the Trauma room and immediately felt bad for the poor girl.

"Hey, Sloane" Lexie greeted "How ya' feeling?" she asked.

"Lexie, thank the lord, please help me. This is awful. I ah, ah, ah. Please make it stop. Dammit." She screamed.

"Sloane, hey, it's going to be okay." Lexie said smoothing her hair over her head.

"I need my mom, I need my mom. Lexie can you call her, please call her. Ah, this hurts." Sloane yelled.

"Sloane your going to be okay, this is all going to be good and by the end of the day you will have a beautiful baby boy." Teddy said smiling while Lexie dialed the number. No one answered. She heard the doctor say it was time to push. Assuming that she was the assigned resident on the case she put gloves on and a gown and prepared to assist.

"Lexie, my mom?" Sloane asked

"She didn't answer sweetie, we will keep trying." Lexie said

"Ok, Sloane take a big deep breath and ouch." The attending resident said.

"No, I can't do this, no I can't do this, no, no, no, I won't." Sloane screamed, Lexie saw the panic take over her face.

"Come on Sloane, you can do this." Mark encouraged.

"Babies heart rate is going down." The O.B informed.

"Come on Sloane, you can do this." Teddy said stroking her hair as Lexie had done moments before.

"No, No I can't without my mom, why don't you people understand that. I cannot do this." She screamed as the babies heart rate still continued to go down.

"okay, I have no choice, prep the O.R. and sign this." The O.B doctor said handing her the chart.

"You can't do that without her consent." Mark shouted

"But Dr. Sloan I can, double doctor signature. As soon as Dr. Grey signs the form. Sign it now Dr. Grey." She said shoving the paper in Lexie's hand. She stood frozen.

"No" she said shoving the papers back into her hand. She pulled off all her medical garb. "We are going to push." She said getting behind Sloane, as George O'malley had once done for Dr. Bailey. She grabbed Sloane's hand. " Sloane, we are going to push. Righ now your baby is in distress. You need to . You worked too long and too hard to make sure this baby is perfect. Now Push Sloane." Lexie demanded.

When the baby was brought into the world, Lexie knew she had done something right. She saw the bright eyes on Mark's face, the smile on Mark's face. She was in love with this man. She knew it and everyone else around her knew it. She didn't know if this relationship could be salvaged. She didn't know what would happen but she did know that when she looked into that babies eyes, she was love and care and she knew that he belonged to a Sloan, particularly Mark. The real question was did she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Standing By**

**Chapter 2**

Lexie looked up from the chart she was working on. She shaked her hand trying to het the pain to stop but she couldn't. She would be able to leave in an hour or so after she checked on Sloane. The O.B had put her on Sloane's case because she was able to communicate well with Sloane. When she entered the room she notices Mark sleeping in the recliner, sleeping, as was Sloane, but there was no sign of Teddy.

"Sloane, Hey sweetie. How are you feeling? Lexie asked patting her hair.

"Ok, just tired though. She's beautiful isn't she?" Sloane said smiling and admiring her baby from her bed.

"She is." Lexie said smiling and signing Sloane's chart after she had taken her vitals.

"Lexie, thanks for you know helping me and everything." Sloane said smiling.

"No problem Kid" she answered walking out the door.

"He loves you, you know?" Sloane called and Lexie stopped and turned around. "I mean you can tell, in his eyes. The way he looks at you and the way he looks at this other woman. You can tell. I can tell by the way you look at him." Sloane said smiling.

"I'm pregnant Sloane, and I don't know if it's his or Alex's." Lexie said regretting ir as soon as she said it. Mark's eyes darted open. He wasn't asleep.

"Mark I…" she didn't finish. Mark got up grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Mark, let go of me. Mark , let go of me. " she yelled as he pulled her into an O.B exam room.

"Get on the table." Mark ordered Lexie looked at him astonished. "If it's mine it will be at least 2 months, if it's his it will be less." Mark said to out loud.

"Mark, were not doing this, Were not going to do this." Lexie said pulling his hands in which he jerked away.

"Yes we are. You owe me this Lexie, I just want to know if it's mine." Lexie saw the pleading look in his eyes. She got up on the table. He slowly pulled her scrub top up. She looked in his eyes and there was instant connection.

"Mark, the nurses said you were…." Teddy stopped she looked at Mark and then at Lexie and then she looked at his hand on Lexie's stomach.

"Teddy, please let me explain. Teddy let me explain." Mark said

"Explain what Mark. Explain what?" Teddy said raising her voice.

"Lexie's pregnant and it might be mine." Mark blurted. "So I just need you to sit down and wait until I see if I am going to be a dad and if I am I will deal with it then. So could you jus sit down." Mark ordered. He turned on the machine and put the gel on her stomach. Lexie layed back mortified. What if this was Mark's baby, what if it was Alex's?

"Lexie….." Mark said


	3. Chapter 3

**Standing By**

**Chapter 3**

"Lexie," Mark said

"Mark, please don't drag it on." Lexie said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Lexie, your 3 months." Mark smiled, he breathed deeply and started laughing and smiling and then he looked at Teddy and her face and his smile instantly went away.

"Teddy, can we talk outside?" Mark said taking her hand and leaving Lexie to wipe the gel off her stomach.

"Mark, I just need to know please. It has to be one or the other, because I need to know now because if I get to attached then it's harder on everyone." Teddy said. "It has to be me or her." She said

"I don't know, I just don't know." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"You have to choose, you have to." She said walking away as Lexie walked out of the exam room. He could tell she had been crying and his heart broke. Then all of the sudden he was at his apartment and she was telling him to choose and kissing him goodbye and all the memories of that day came flooding back, Alex's hands all over her. He couldn't look at her anymore. He just walked away. He could hear Lexie's tears start up again and he could see Teddy standing in the distance and he could hear Callie calling his name and Meredith screaming at Derek to do something. He walked to his car, he got in and drove. All of the sudden nothing mattered anymore. He drove Derek's land and sat in his favorite stop deep beneath the woods.

"Thought I might find you here." Derek said walking up to him.

"Ahh, when did all this become so hard Derek?" Mark said

"Mark, something worth having is never easy." Derek said sitting down beside him.

"I know I just, I have no idea what to do. Lexie is pregnant with my baby. My baby! When Addison aborted my baby I was crushed, when I found out I had a daughter I was crushed to think that neither of these people though enough of me to let me be a dad and this is my chance you know! This could be it for me. Then there's Teddy, who's great too. Where do I go from here? I have to choose." He said

"Mark, You know when I Addison came back I was still furious with her. I hated her for l sleeping with you. So I went back to Meredith and it was great until she found out I didn't sign the divorce papers. Then she told me I had to choose and to pick her love her. So I sat in the lobby for hours pondering over what to do. Then Bailey came up to me and you know what she said?" he asked Mark.

"I can imagine" Mark said smiling.

"She said 'You already know what to do, if you didn't it wouldn't be so hard. I chose wrong Mark. Maybe this baby is Lexie's way of screaming pick me, choose me, love me. Maybe you want Teddy, maybe you want Lexie, I don't know, but I do know to go with your gut because if you don't you'll end up pondering over a girl with trust issues because you broke em'. You'll get through this Mark." Derek said patting him on his shoulders.

"Thanks Derek." Mark said standing up.

"Hey Mark, one more thing. Don't screw it up, or else you'll send both of them running for the hills." Derek said.

"I'll try my best!" Mark said getting in his car. He knew he had to go back to the hospital, he was dreading it but it had to be done. When he got there, he saw Derek wink his eye and then Callie ran up to him.

"Mark, what the hell?" Callie asked

"Cal, I just needed some time to think. Have you seen Teddy?" Mark asked anxiously.

"She was walking out about 5 minutes ago" Callie said next thing she knew he was sprinting for the parking lot.

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy" Mark shouted

"Dr. Sloan, what can I do for you?" she asked in a professional manner.

"Teddy, I just want…." He didn't finish.

"Save it Mark. I know your decision which is why I am walking away. I resigned today. I am going back to Iraq, that's where I belong." She said smiling and kissing his cheek and it is then that Teddy Altman walked out of his life forever.

"Teddy, thanks for understanding." Mark said smiling and running off to find Lexie,

"Bailey, have you seen Lexie?" Mark asked

"I new you were smart, third floor nurses station." Bailey said

"Lexie, Lexie, wait please." Mark said running after her,

"What Mark, what is it that you want. I'm pregnant and I'm having this baby and whether

you like it or not…..Lexie continued

"I'm in love with you Alexandra Caroline Grey" Mark shouted over her.

"I am having this baby so don't give me that….. What? Your in love with me?" lexie said realizing what he had just said.

"Yes and I want to have a baby with you!" Mark said pulling her in for a kiss.

On September 3,2010 Lexie Grey- Sloan gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Analise Teddy Grey Sloan after Teddy Altman who went on her second tour to Iraq and was killed on March 3, 2010 by a roadside bomb. Mark and Lexie continued to live happily. There love story became comparable to the one of Romeo and Juliet. One that they would tell there grandchildren on course leaving out the steamy parts!


End file.
